


A Thanksgiving Surprise (in more ways than one)

by helsinkibaby



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Het, Romance, post episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2470115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank accepts Jenny's Thanksgiving dinner invitation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thanksgiving Surprise (in more ways than one)

"I didn't know you could cook like this."

At least that's what Frank meant to say. Considering that it came out through a mouthful of turkey and sweet potato, he wouldn't have been surprised if Jenny hadn't understood him. As it was though, he had a feeling she understood him all too well, especially when she lifted one eyebrow and stared him down. The smile on her face went a long way to negating the effect, however. 

"I told you I could cook," she said, amusement clear in her voice as she passed him the jug of cranberry sauce. 

Frank took the proffered jug eagerly, helped himself to some more vegetables immediately after. "You're making me feel guilty about my pumpkin pie," he admitted. "I think I got the last one in the store on the way over here."

Jenny grins. "I have two kinds of ice cream, fresh cream and cream in a can." Her eyes sparkle at the look that must be on his face. "Pick your poison."

Shaking his head, Frank thanks his lucky stars that he decided to accept her offer of Thanksgiving dinner, was even more thankful that Crane and Mills were off in the cabin, him brooding, her offering comfort with food. "Lord, have mercy," he muttered, more to himself than anyone else but a chuckle from across the table let him know it hadn't gone unheard. 

"The Lord might, but I won't." Frank looked up at her, looked into her eyes and what he saw there had a slow smile spreading across his lips. She responded with another lift of the eyebrow. "Is that too forward?"

Frank finished chewing his mouthful of food before he shook his head. "Not at all," he said and the smile that she gave him was almost the same as the one she'd given him in his office before Cynthia and Macey interrupted him. This one, however, was brighter, almost luminous and Frank found himself smiling right back. 

"Then eat up,  Captain Irving," she said, pushing the sweet potatoes closer to him. "You're going to need to keep your strength up."

Put like that, there was only one thing to do. "Yes, Ma'am," he said and helped himself. 


End file.
